Elthinkle Shortshiv
Elthinkle Shortshiv Born on Gnomeregan, Elthinkle Shortshiv is currently a rogue, and one of S.A.F.E.'s operatives. Elthinkle resides in New Tinkertown alongside the rest of S.A.F.E.'s operatives. Working in Progress Although I've managed to finish the major parts of this page, it's still a work in progress, as in linking words, grammar mistakes, and possibly outdated information. Description Currently standing at an average height of 3'1'', Elthinkle is reasonably different when it draws to certain aspects like fitness and sustainability. She is usually on an equal condition to her hair and armour. That being said, she had taken more of her mother's appearance rather than her father's (Mother had similar hair colour/facial shape). As commonly seen throughout her family, Elthinkle's face is clearly a stereotype of those who don't share their face among others. Her irises are a bright greenish colour, along with ears that are rather corresponding to the size of her nose, which are considerably similar. Elthinkle is moderately fit, which is throughout her arms/legs, this is mainly because of the constant practising/training, most of which came from earlier years. Her hair is preferably uncommon as of it's slight, bright reddish/pinkish-coloured mixture. Her voice alone is passably deeper/mature than the average, making it one of the few most unalike voices out of the majority of gnomes that tend to act with a loud/high voice-tone. If hair appears to be laid out, it's length is estimated to be just below her nape. Elthinkle is also capable of wearing plate armour as she's currently an operative of S.A.F.E. Elthinkle naturally runs differently, that being said, she walks rather slower and not as joyful. As in physically hitting or striking someone, she moves efficiently throughout her thoughts, and to reinstate her energy. Personality/Behaviour As unusual as it is, Elthinkle isn't alike most rogues who strive to kill with a rascal-like attitude. She's more polite towards someone's accomplishments, and usually forgives those in an appropiate matter. Elthinkle is surprisingly not as smart as a large amount of gnomes, examples can be talking faster than others, being intelligent in complicated situations, and not as crazy/weird of those who tinker. Elthinkle can be hushed between numerous of conversations, but respectful towards others (depending on attitude). Commonly, when she appears to be in certain conversations between talkative people, she can feel wholly awkward; meaning that she isn't the most charismatic person to chat to in most scenarios. Occasionally, Elthinkle can feel tense or stressed when something disastrous occurs. This has been an issue throughout her entire lifetime, and is usually caused by the struggle for the gnome's capital city, Gnomeregan. Biography Birth and Adoption: ]] Roughly close to fifty-five years ago, Elthinkle was born and raised in the gnome's capital city, Gnomeregan. Afterwards, Elthinkle, including her two siblings, Fimzy and Bilris, then moved closely beside a small part of Gnomeregan named: "Cog-Waddle". Not seeing their future reference, her present father Belbik, was more than aggressive towards Elthinkle and her two confused siblings that had just stepped into the family shortly after the incident with the Cogsparks. Unfortunately, Belbik wasn't a casual resident, he instead, fought for nothing but violence. That being said, he was a combatant. (Very little can be explained about Elthinkle's former parents due to early adoption.) Present mother, Lysslyfizz: More to mention though, her present mother, Lysslyfizz, was more polite and positive towards the two including Elthinkle rather than Belibik himself. Lysslyfizz was instructed as a Bombardier, containing sappers, demolition explosives, and powerful devices/weaponry. Being a relief for Elthinkle, she was still somewhat cofused to what was occuring at the moment of the time being. Later on in, Elthinkle had then realised that Lysslyfizz knew basic rogue techniques, which was then the beginning of Elthinkle's desired attraction. Relation over Dwarves: As a small part of dwarves were apart of Elthinkle's family generation, her former father was a dwarf/gnome .]] cross-breed. Currently now and before, Elthinkle knows a reasonable amount of dwarvish tinkerers. Her experience over dwarves at early childhood is very little, as she continued to stay in Gnomeregan until early adulthood. Elthinkle had once come upon the Bronzebeard for a settlement along side her adoptive parents. Even from today, she still commonly visits Ironforge. Experience over Rogues: Eventually, Lysslyfizz had explained a large roll for rogues to Elthinkle as it caught Elthinkle's attention more than anything. She then studied more into rogues herself for more informative information from the time being. During the progression of studying, she became more keen; discovering about the sly traps they perform as well as the wildly cunning mechanics they'd swiftly accomplish. As from this absorbing idea, she eventually then attempted to be educated from her parents. Unfortunately, Belbik wasn't too impressed, though, Lysslyfizz understood, and began to educate her with basic abilities. Introducing Mr. Twistblast: As months passed, her mother gave proper advice to Elthinkle, and deeply informed about rogues. She knew how to swiftly slice and mutilate opponents after the progress of learning. Regrettably, her mother only knew such basic techniques, and couldn't educate her any further. Elthinkle had understood with a beneficial response pursuing on. Unfortunately, her guidance wasn't enough and still required superior assistance. Mr. Twistblast (rogue assistant) had managed to encounter Elthinkle within Gnomeregan. Mr. Twistblast realised that she was more than eager to become a rogue. He decided to collaborate with Elthinkle after she'd explained the situation. Although, educating Elthinkle was stalwart, mainly because Elthinkle was immensly shy at the time, and felt slightly uncomfortable. Understanding the concept of Rogues: Sometime afterwards, Mr. Twistblast had eased the issue, making Elthinkle feel more pleasent, which made her accept his beloved gift along with an apology. From weeks of progress, Elthinkle had exceedingly improved from Mr. Twistblast's assistance, including better techniques and capabilities. Mr. Twistblast was more than welcome to congratulate Elthinkle with her impressive success. The Third War: As years pass shortly onwards after the assistance from Mr. Twistblast, she had then moved into the dwarven capital city, Ironforge. During the time, her siblings had moved among other locations within Azeroth, only too far that Elthinkle couldn't get in-contact with each other. Because of this, Elthinkle doesn't .]] certainly know where they are, or if they're even alive. Only weeks after that, the dwarves were fairly suspicious about the surroundings of Azeroth/Dun Morogh, so they began to share what's been transferred from Gelbin Mekkatorque to King Varian Wrynn. From the inception of the Scourge and the Burning Legion, Stormwind and Dalaran were at stake, including Gnomeregan. As though Gnomeregan wasn't harmed during this short progress, it was then that the troggs touched Gnomeregan, only to been unintentionally released during the Uldaman excavation. Aftermath (Gnomeregan's Irradiated Invasion): with one of S.A.F.E.'s outfits.]] From the unfortunate news, Gnomeregan's irradiated invasion from Mekgineer Thermaplugg and the troggs left Elthinkle completely devastated. She then had to make an onerous decision. After days of concentration, she decided to become one of S.A.F.E.'s operatives (Survivor Assistance Facilitation Expedition) to help terminate the invasion and help gnomes flee safely from her birthplace, Gnomeregan. Out of Character (OOC) Usually when I'm out of character, I play both, assassination and combat. I've always PvE'd as the majority of all of my characters, including Elthinkle. Although Elthinkle hasn't reached Warlords of Draenor content yet, I'll still be continuing on with both same specialisations once I do. The reason for this is mostly because of me working on Elthinkle's backstory. It was rather difficult because I was, and still am fairly new to role-playing. But I'll be planning to role-play later onto the future with Gnomeregan Army.Category:Characters Category:Gnome Category:Rogues